A little piece of heaven
by Beta-Sheratan
Summary: A little something after reading the last Gaiden chapter, and finding out that Sakura got pregnant whilst travelling with Sasuke ;) (previously uploaded on my anime tumblr: beta-sheratan)


**As states in the summery, this was previously published on my anime blog. It just took a while for** **fan to actually let me publish ANYTHING on this site again... for some reason?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

They had been walking for a long time, it seemed like forever ago that they had sat down and actually rested. However, she couldn't find it in herself to complain. After all, she was right beside him, after all this time.

The sky had opened a few hours ago, they were both soaked to the bone and silently shivering. Sakura hugged herself tightly and sighed, looking ahead she saw an opening the forest they had be trekking through for days. She grinned happily and looked over to Sasuke who was look at his map under the protection of his cloak like rain coat.

"It is a small town, we could stop here before we continue onward." Sasuke muttered to her, "There should be an inn there."

She nodded contently, "Anything is fine as long as we can dry ourselves and warm up from this dreadful rain."

He walked on ahead, Sakura followed, quickening her stride in hope that she could get to a bath and bed a little faster. The town was a little dead, however the few people that they spotted seemed friendly enough. They led them to the inn helpfully, and soon enough they were sheltered by the apparent oncoming storm ahead.

Their room was small, but clean. The futon was laid out, and they were given hot water for their baths. Sakura went first, sighing in bliss as her body hit the almost scalding water. Once her hair was washed and body was warmed, she got out and wrapped herself in a towel, walking back into the bedroom were Sasuke was only dressed in his trousers and socks.

Though they had been married for almost a year, Sakura had only seen the man of her life naked a handful of times. Once on their wedding night, and a few times after that… however he left soon after - she after eight months had found him again. And even though they had shared a bed and slept, he hadn't attempted to make the move to make love to his wife again.

She wondered why.

She had no doubt that Sasuke loved her, in his own odd way he occasionally showed it. Simplistic ways such as letting her eat first, walk behind him so he could see if danger was ahead, even attempting to make her laugh after long days of walking through annoyingly tedious terrain.

Small things, it was just how her husband did things.

But it still annoyed her that he didn't want to keep the physical side of their relationship just as healthy as their psychological side. Or at least… he was being so awkward he just didn't know how to initiate it.

He stood, drawing her away from her thoughts. She blushed and went to the dressing table to brush her hair. Sighing at its persistence to keep growing. He glanced at her and smiled, "You look flustered, Sakura."

She frowned and shrugged, "I'm just tired."

He nodded, "Understandable. I'll go bathe… you can go to sleep, you don't have to wait for me."

She smirked, "We'll see."

As she heard him prepare his bath, she stood from the dresser and bit her lip at her reflection. She had recently been looking at her body a lot more. Not out of worry she was gaining or loosing weight. It was because Temari and Hinata had recently sent them a message, informing them of their pregnancies. By the sounds of things, and how far they've progressed, they were only a few months, if that into their pregnancy.

And ever since that message, Sakura's reflection seemed… too deflated. Too flat.

It didn't have a little Sasuke growing within it.

Of course, one of the things she knew about Sasuke was that he did eventually want children. He wanted to continue the Uchiha clan, and make it as strong as it was when he was a child. And Sakura agreed, it was her part as a wife to help him with that goal. She of course, thought that she would get pregnant in the few times her and Sasuke made love. She had a feeling he thought that as well. However, it wasn't too be. Each month she cursed the heavens, wanting to have a reason for Sasuke to stay with her a little longer. Wanting to give him the child he craved. The child she craved and longed for.

She bit her lip and thought of the conversation that her and Tsunade had prior to Sakura's departure to meet with Sasuke. The women had some green tea laced with Sake and spoke about marriage and the conditions it came with. Of course, children sprung to both of their minds. Her mentor looking towards her student with suspicious eyes.

"You haven't caught yet?" She asked, surprisingly blunt.

Sakura raised a brow, "Caught?"

"Pregnant, Sakura, you haven't got pregnant yet?" She rolled her eyes.

"No…" Sakura sighed, "maybe next month."

Tsunade smirked, "You're worried that you'll never have a child?" Sakura nodded, "Don't worry, I have no doubt you will be pregnant soon enough. It'll just take some… precautions first."

"Precautions?"

"Sakura, you're too serious nowadays." She smirked, "The hospital where those children go for psychological evaluations wipes you out. You're stressed, weary, and probably not eating right. Correct?"

Sakura blushed, "I always try and eat breakfast."

Tsunade scoffed, "And what of the rest?"

"I never have the time!" Sakura mumbled, defending herself with not much to defend herself with.

"Here's a word of advice. Girl to girl. Every night, from now on, read a book before you sleep. Eat properly, bathe in nice hot baths, moisturise your skin in lavender oils. Look after your body. And for the love of all that is good, get that man to spread those legs of yours." She winked teasingly.

Sakura chuckled nervously, "You think… it is just stress?"

"The body never lies. And the body knows what will make it worse or for the better. Give it a reason to make you feel even better." Her mentor nodded and sipped her alcohol infused tea. Looking quite smug, now that Sakura thought about it.

And so, Sakura did just that. She brought several large books with her, a pen to jot notes in them, oils to moisturise her skin, and she always made sure Sasuke and herself ate the best foods they could get their hands on. She had been feeling better, whether it was just psychological or not, the words of Tsunade worked well on her. As always.

That night, she did her routine again. Moisturised her skin, ate some fruit and nuts from her bag, and sat in her and her husband's bed for the night and opened a medical book and read from it, relaxed and happy.

She was several pages from her previous bookmark when Sasuke came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, rubbing his hair with another. Sakura glanced in his direction, admiring his physique and smiling to herself. Sakura looked back to her page and turned it, blushing at the irony of the next chapter's contents.

 **The stages of pregnancy and what to expect and what not to expect!**

It read in big bold letters across the top of the page. Sakura gulp and blushed, sighing deeply to herself.

Sasuke sat on the bed and looked over his shoulder, peeping at her book. "You've been reading a lot recently."

She blushed harder, not looking directly at him. "Yes, I need to keep my knowledge up to date medical wise." She cleared her throat, "W-why?"

He raised a brow, "Nothing in particular. You've just… never read before bed before coming on this trip with me."

She itched her eyebrow nervously, "Well…it relaxes me, I got so stressed before I came with you… well it didn't do my body any good."

His frown told her he was worried. "How so?" He sat closer to her, reading the page of her book and frowned deeper.

Sakura sighed, "I think the stress partially stopped me… from getting pregnant. Stress is apparently a large benefactor for women not becoming pregnant, so…"

"You said you're trying to relax…" he mumbled, "Sakura…"

She interrupted, "If you don't want kids now, I mean I can wait a few years, I understand because… well you're always on the go… heh."

"I never said I didn't want children now…" He looked away, "I uh… I do"

Sakura closed her book and raised a brow, "T-then why… Why haven't you tried to…?"

"I'm not particularly blunt about these sorts of things." He finished. "I was hardly the sexual stud on our wedding night, you were the one who undressed in front of me, after all."

Sakura smiled a kind smile, kneeling on their futon, she leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Sasuke, are you nervous to have sex with me?"

She was suddenly on her back, her book kicked off the futon along with his towel. She blushed and giggled as he mumbled playfully, "Now… I never said that."

Her night dress slid up, her breast uncovered from the bodice. Her heart raced, his hands were slowly roaming all over her body. His eyes looked at her reactions, when her eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped from her pink lips, Sasuke smirked in the dim light and lowered himself onto his wife.

By the time they had finished with each other, the lanterns of the old inn had burnt out.

* * *

A month passed, and in that month Sasuke made it apparent more and more than he wanted children. His protectiveness of Sakura increased for one, every small time enemy they passed, he would be rid of them before Sakura could even intervene. He made sure that she ate enough vitamin filled things, and that she relaxed enough in the evenings at the inn.

One night, Sasuke had made love to her several times. Sakura had to pant and say she was tired, to which she was. She was a lot more tired recently. She pegged it on the fact that they had been walking through mountains lately. Luckily at the bottom there was an inn, to which they were in at that moment in time.

Sasuke smirked against her skin and whispered, "Tired? I didn't know you could give up that easily."

"I am strong, that doesn't mean I have freakish stamina like yourself." She mumbled as she cuddled into him closely.

Her hand found his nape and she stroked it slowly, he sighed and muttered softly, "You're not helping."

"Oh?" She chuckled tiredly, "Have I found the weak spot of _the_ Sasuke Uchiha?"

He grumbled something before lifting her chin, kissing her softly and muttering, "You, Mrs Uchiha, are my weakness."

She giggled, letting him deepen the kiss she mumbled against his lips softly, "M-maybe I am not that tired."

He smiled his teasing smile, pulling her on top of him and whispering against her neck, "Maybe this'll help tire you."

They did not fall asleep that time until the faint light of dawn peeked through the curtains.

* * *

"Sakura? Did you hear me?" Sasuke was calling her, but she couldn't answer. Ever since the night where they ate a town's ramen shop, she has been getting dreadful sickness spells. And it just so happened that she was having one in the middle of a forest. "Sakura… another sickness spell?"

"It'll pass." She whispered weakly.

He looked at her worryingly, rubbing her back as she threw up the breakfast he had pushed her to eat. She was getting thin. He bit his lip and sighed, "We should find a town with a doctor, he might be able to give you medicine, Sakura."

"I'll be fine, all I need is rest and some plain food for a few days." She nodded, standing straight and sighing deeply. "It seems to have passed for now." She reached in her large rucksack to find her toiletries where she picked out some mouthwash. Once she rinsed her mouth, they both moved onwards. Although, Sakura's stomach never fully settled until the evening, where she was suddenly ravenous.

Once they finally reached an inn, Sakura ordered food to be delivered to their room, where she spent the next few hours eating as much food as she could muster. Which ended up being three bowls of duck ramen and six large chicken dumplings. Sasuke ate his food and occasionally peeped at his wife, smirking to himself. She seemed to get her appetite back in the evenings, it was becoming a regular occurrence nowadays.

As long as she was eating, he did not mind what time of day it was.

After the innkeeper took their plates and bowls, Sasuke suggested that they slept early so they could set off early in the morning. Sakura however seemed to be anything but tired. As Sasuke was putting on his pyjamas, whilst sitting on the edge of the bed, suddenly a pair of hands roamed his chest. He stilled and peered over his shoulder at Sakura, she kissed his shoulder blades and looked suddenly very lust filled.

"Sakura, you should be resting."

"I am not tired." She mumbled against his skin, "Actually I am the complete opposite."

Her hand slid to his groin, he was surprised, although he enjoyed the motion, he was addled that Sakura initiated this. Or rather, she was in control. He always seemed to be. However, the feeling of his wife's lips skimming up his back and his neck, her hands massaging him slowly… it felt more than nice, to say the least.

Sasuke whispered hoarsely, "Are you sure you're well enough?"

She chuckled and whispered back into his ear, "I wouldn't have started this if I weren't well enough, my love."

She pulled him onto his back, he blinked as she rode up her night dress and pulled down his pyjama trousers. She smiled happily down at him, slowly, they made love again. They didn't leave early like they'd planned, instead they spent the entire night and day in bed. Only stopping to eat and keep hydrated. Though the morning after that they moved on, feeling refreshed and aching in all the right places.

* * *

Sakura's joy of being free from sickness spells did not last long. Another month passed, and it seemed to be getting progressively worse as they traveled. Sakura was more worried about the prospect of Sasuke asking her to leave, and go home to be safe than her own safety. She'd waited so long to be with him again, it would be a waste if she were to go home after such a short period of time.

The day it happened was interesting to say the least. As they walked through a mountain village, Sakura wondered off to find some fruit and supplies for their journey. On the way, she decided to buy some anti-sickness tablets as well. But when she brought them to the counter to pay, the old woman behind the counter stared at her with a knowing smile. "Black eyes…" She mumbled.

"Pardon?" Sakura asked, not sure if she heard the old woman right.

"Black eyes." She said more determinedly, "Your first child, will have black eyes like their father."

"Their father?" Sakura frowned deeply, "Um… thank you?"

She paid for the pills and left, bewildered.

She spent the day getting supplies, Sasuke was patrolling the village incase of any danger. Apparently he wanted to stay here for a little longer than the other villages for some business. Sakura all but agreed, thankful for the pit stop as her feet were sore and her stomach tender.

It was when she bumped into another old lady, that things got even more interesting than before.

"They'll will have your shaped eyes." She mumbled.

"Uh…"

"Yes… they'll will be a strong one. I would be careful, they'll will most likely have a lot more power eventually than either you and the father."

Sakura, by this point, had been walking around the village for a long time. Her body was tired and she was sweating, as if she was running a fever. She was agitated by all of the talk of a supposed child, when in reality, she was just sick. She turned to walk away from the second old woman, but she stopped when she heard her say, "Be careful, the birth will be troublesome."

When Sakura tried to turn again, her body wobbled, her head spinning. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

She woke up in a hospital.

A doctor made sure she'd eaten and drank plenty of water before he took some blood from her and a urine sample. Sakura, still dazed, did as she was told. She was a medical ninja, she knew the drill probably more than anyone.

Several hours later, with still no sign of Sasuke, the doctor came back, a smile on his lips.

"Mrs Uchiha? The blood and Urine samples came back with good news!"

"It isn't a virus? Oh thank god, I was starting to think I would die or something." She sighed deeply.

The doctor looked amused, causing her to stare at him questionably. "Mrs Uchiha, you do not have a virus. Though some people might call what you have a pesticide, depending on their views on it."

"Pesticide?!"

"Yes, and it can be removed… but after a certain time, it is illegal to do so. But people learn to love it, dress it in pretty clothes and let it play with other pesticides."

"Wh…what?" Sakura shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

He smirked knowingly, dragging a machine from the other side of the room to her. He lifted her shirt and put gel on her stomach, putting the monitor of the machine to her skin, he pointed to the machine's screen after several moments. "I would say you're ten to twelve weeks, everything looks healthy."

"I-I'm… I'm pregnant?" She widened her eyes wide, her mouth hung open. She looked to her stomach, and everything seemed to come into focus. She hadn't looked at herself naked for a couple of months, she'd either been too busy with Sasuke or too tired to notice anything. But sure enough, there was a small swell. Against her slender frame, it looked bigger than it was. However, for a quick glance, you wouldn't notice it immediately.

 _The sickness… here I thought it was a goddamn virus! Some medical ninja I turned out to be, I can't even tell when I am pregnant!_

"You really did not notice?" He asked. "Nothing other than the sickness spells and dizziness?"

"I… I guess… physically - I uh - have been more demanding for my husband." She blushed. "And eating big portions. But I've been walking a lot… so I never noticed."

"It is normal for a woman who is pregnant to crave sexual contact." The doctor nodded, "Hormones will be your best friend and worst enemy in the next seven months or so." He smiled happily, "Should I contact your husband?"

"I don't know where he is right now, he went off to secure the area… I'm sure he'll find me."

The doctor nodded, "I will send some guards out to fetch him, you'll need his support more than you ever may have needed before." He smiled again, "Rest, I will wake you when your husband arrives." He looked to the screen of the machine again, "And print a picture off for you."

"T-thank you." She whispered, her eyes threatening to spill with tears.

Once the doctor left, she found herself touching her stomach and smiling to herself. "I guess those women were right… I am having a child, I guess I will have to wait and see whether they're right about the eyes." She rubbed the swell lovingly, "I finally have you." She whispered tenderly.

Sakura slept for a few more hours before she heard a commotion outside her room, when she tried to sit up, the door opened violently. She was ready to pounce, but when she saw Sasuke come in and shout, "I need to see my wife, you said she fainted and I want to know why!"

"Mr Uchiha, your wife is perfectly well, more than well, actually!" A nurse said in a scared voice.

Sasuke didn't listen to her, he strode to Sakura and took her hand and looked at her worryingly, touching her forehead and whispered, "Are you… ok?"

She smiled, tears filling her eyes again. He looked suddenly alert, asking her if she was ok once more. "I am more than ok!" She said smiling wider, "Sasuke…" She led his hand to her stomach, "Everything is better than I imagined."

He looked confused, she sighed and looked to the doctor, "Do you have that photograph you promised me?"

"Yes, right here." He handed her the picture, she smiled to it for a moment and then turned it to Sasuke's view. His eyes instantly widened, finally grasping the situation.

"How long?"

"I am ten to twelve weeks. It is hard to tell when they're so small." Sakura sniffed back her tears.

He smirked, looking again at the photograph and said softly, "Explains the sickness and uh - your appetite." He looked at her and winked quickly, "Is everything healthy?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, the child is the right size and the heart beat is as it should be for this time in pregnancy." He sighed, "I would advise staying in the village until you're at least twenty weeks, then we can see better due to the child being a better size. Also… we can check the gender at that point if you wish as well."

Sakura grinned, "I'll get to find out that early… whether I am having a boy or a girl?" She looked to Sasuke, "Is it ok if we stay?"

Sasuke smirked and looked up at her, "I am not leaving your side, and we're not leaving here until I know that both you and the baby will be ok." His voice was authoritative, Sakura though, knew he was happy, he was just hiding it for now. He looked to the doctor, "But for now, I would like my wife to be able to sleep in a more comfortable bed, can she leave and go to the inn in your village?"

The doctor agreed, and Sakura was discharged an hour later.

When they arrived at their room at the inn, Sakura took a hot bath and pampered herself a little. When she left the bathroom, Sasuke was sat on their futon waiting for her. He looked at her and smiled, pulling her to him and kneeling in front of her. He pulled off her towel and sighed, laying her down he rested his head against her swell. His eyes closed, he looked so relaxed that Sakura wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"You know that you can't hear anything, right?"

"I know… and I can't feel anything yet either." He mumbled, eyes still closed. "However, the knowledge that my child is within this body, the body of my wife, is just as relaxing as feeling it kick… Which I hope to feel soon."

"Let's hope…" Sakura whispered, stroking his hair and smiling to herself.

* * *

Sakura was surprised when the date came along so quickly, the day she would find out her child's gender. For the past ten weeks, Sasuke has been working hard with the village, coming home and making sure that Sakura and his child were healthy and happy. They went on small walks together, one time to a small opening in the forest nearby the village, the field had soft spongy grass. There they relaxed for hours on end, talking about their future together.

And on the day of the gender reveal, Sasuke arrived on time to the hospital, sat beside his wife and held out a small bag. "I thought… well we'll have to buy the child something to be wrapped in. So I brought this."

Sakura took the present out from the bag and unwrapped the present from its paper wrapping. She gasped and smiled, "Its beautiful." She spread the cotton blanket across her lap, "So warm…" She said, her voice full of admiration. "I'm sure he or she will love to snuggle with it at night."

Sasuke blushed lightly, Sakura rested her head to his shoulder. "Are you nervous for today?" She asked.

"There is always a possibility of something going wrong," he mumbled. "However I doubt it."

She smiled and nodded, "How about the sex? Do you mind either way?"

"I just want he or she to happy and healthy," he whispered against her ear, "much like their mother. Whom I cherish deeply."

Sakura chuckled, "Even if the mother is now fat and has swollen ankles?"

He hid a smirk, "Even then."

"Good! Because I plan to have several children, so you'll have to get used to it."

He snorted, "Whatever you say."

The doctor called them in, there he got the same machine out as before, and scanned Sakura's stomach, finding the baby instantly. "Ah, there it is. It has grown to the right size, the size we like at this stage." He nodded, "Everything else seems healthy, nothing I can see immediately anyway - which is a good thing."

"And the sex?" Sasuke asked.

He smirked, searching around for a few moments and nodded. "A healthy little girl. By the looks of things, anyway."

Sakura sighed in relief, "A little girl? Are you sure?"

"As sure as you can be." The doctor said.

Sasuke smiled softly, "It has been a long time since a girl has been born into the Uchiha line…" He sighed, "This child is a miracle in herself."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura went on to walk closer to home, Sakura now being seven months pregnant, could not afford to be too far from home anymore. However Sasuke wanted to be with her at all times. It happened to be that, that night they stayed in the same inn where Sakura figured they conceived their daughter. And, ironically, in the same room.

That night, Sakura read a book of baby names. Unsure what name to choose, all of the ideas so far annoyed her, and didn't sound right. _None of these sound worthy of a Uchiha child…_ She thought irritably.

Sasuke saw her irritation and smirked, sitting behind her and rubbing her back. He read the book from over her shoulder and chuckled, "Well what do you know, Naruto is the most common name of the past two years."

"That man is going to cause a lot of distress to young boys everywhere." Sakura sighed. "Ismene is nice though."

"I was thinking…. Of something beginning with S."

"Very big headed, we'll be the three S's" She chuckled.

He did a 'hmm' under his breath, "Saori?"

"No… it doesn't seem right." She sighed, "Sayami?"

"Sazuki?" He mumbled.

Sakura shook her head, "No… I know three girls called Sazuki - it is too common." She turned the page, spotting something instantly. "Sarada."

He was silent for a moment and chuckled, "I like it."

"Me too…" she sighed happily. "Our little Sarada."

"Yes… indeed." He whispered, "And she'll be as strong as her mother, I am sure of it."

* * *

Sakura was annoyed, annoyed with her husband and the walk he made her go on whilst being nine months pregnant. Though he held her hand and hovered his hand on her back the entire time, he still made her walk there. THERE of all places.

"Sakura, please try and relax a little, it can't be good for Sarada."

Sakura glared at him, "If the kid was old enough to know where we're going, and who to, then she'd be annoyed as well." She snapped.

"Karin is the only ninja around at the moment who can help you through your birth, which should be soon." He mumbled, "Please… she is just trying to help."

"It isn't Karin I am annoyed with. Orochimaru will be there, Sasuke, the man who basically made everyone's lives, and your own, hell for years!" She huffed. "I can't believe you're making me give birth there!"

"Would you rather walk another two days home, and possibly not have any medical attention if your waters break?"

She glared at him again, "I am just saying, I wish he would just leave until I give birth. I do not want to see his face."

"I will make sure of it, Sakura."

She breathed heavily, stopping suddenly and widening her eyes. "Sasuke," she said in a small voice, "How much longer are we going to walk?"

"Possibly two hours, why?"

"It better be a quick two hours…" She panted, "because…" And then it happened, the odd feeling rushing through her body. Cramping, contractions… she'd been getting them off and on for a day or two… But now they were wild.

"Sasuke!" She shrieked, suddenly she felt liquid run down her legs after a sharp feeling went through her body.

"Sakura! What is it?"

She looked at him, her eyes wild and scared. Sasuke returned the stare as she gasped, "I think my waters just broke!"

"Hold on, Sakura." He picked her up, suddenly they were rushing through trees at a speedy pace. She held on for dear life, whimpering in pain every other minute as a contraction passed through her.

It took Sasuke half an hour to get to the hideout. He rushed inside, yelling Karin's name throughout the tunnels. Sakura winced in pain as Karin came along with a wheelchair and placed her in it. Sakura felt faint as Karin ran with her through the hideout to her infirmary. "Get her on the bed Sasuke!"

She was picked up and placed on the bed, she mumbled something, unsure what she was saying. Sasuke put his hand to her head and said worryingly, "Should she be this… out of it?"

"This have progressed quickly, though she is nine months, technically she had a couple of weeks until her time should've come!" Karin said sternly, "This baby is stubborn and wants to be here sooner than it should be!"

Sakura felt a pinch in her arm as Karin hooked her up to different wires and medicines. She checked Sakura's vitals and looked worried, "I'm afraid that she might pass out, and that is never good." She looked to Sasuke, "Fan her, keep her cool. Strip off her shirt for me."

Sasuke did as he was told, his eyes wild with fear. Sakura looked to him and tried to smile, he touched her cheek and muttered that she'll be ok. Sakura nodded and blinked. Karin came back and held up a large needle, "Sakura, I think it would be best if I gave you an epidural."

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Something to numb your lower body temporarily, you won't feel pain in this labour, I think it'll help."

Sakura thought about it and whispered, "Ok." Karin nodded, getting Sasuke to lift her up whilst she administered the injection into Sakura's spine.

"This labour has advanced incredibly quickly, you're already the right dilation to push!" Karin said minutes later after checking Sakura.

"P-push already?" Sakura whispered, "But… I am so tired."

Sasuke touched her cheek and made her look into his eyes, "We'll do this together, you can do this, Sakura. You're not weak."

Sakura let a few tears escape from her eyes as she smiled thankfully up at her husband, "Thank you, Sasuke."

Holding onto his hand, Sakura spent the next three hours pushing whenever Karin told her she was having a contraction. Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand hard. He even winced at the pressure.

"Almost there Sakura! I can see the head!"

Sakura panted hard and said dizzily, "Let - Let me touch it." She sat up slowly, reaching between her legs and touching something hard and slippery. "Sarada…" She found some hair and smiled, "I can't wait to hold you."

She leaned back into the bed and whispered, "Should I push yet?"

"Y-yes." Karin said bewildered, "Now!"

Another hour of pushing ensued, and then…

Screaming, screaming coming from a small little thing in Karin's arms. Chuckling Karin said softly, "A healthy girl, little Sarada has some lungs on her."

Sasuke cut the cord, Karin washed Sarada and wrapped her in the blanket that Sasuke brought her. Handing her over to Sakura who waited with open arms. Sarada was screaming all the time since being born, not once did she stop. But, as soon as Sarada was cradled into Sakura's arms, she stopped. Her big black eyes looked up at her with such curiosity.

"I'm your mother, Sarada. Do not look so confused, little one." She whispered, "You look just like Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiled as he sat beside Sakura and peered to his child, "She has your shaped eyes."

"Yes…" Sakura said dreamily, "She's perfect."

"And tiny, she's only five pounds five ounces. Make sure she feeds soon. I want her to be at least six pounds eight before you leave." Karin said sternly.

Sakura didn't reply, but she did say a small, "Thank you." To Karin before the ninja left the new family alone.

Sakura chuckled, "I wonder if the next one will look more like me."

Sasuke smirked, "Possibly, who knows."

Sakura sighed, they were silent for a moment, only the small gargles of Sarada could be heard and a heart rate machine. Sakura finally spoke after a few minutes had passed, "It will be a long time before we have another child, won't it."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes…"

"I won't see you for a long time, right?" Sakura interrupted.

"After a few weeks of settling at home… I will have to leave to continue my work." He mumbled, "I promised Naruto, after all."

Sakura sniffed, "Then promise me, Sasuke. We will try again when everything is back to normal, when you return, please." She whispered, "Because if Sarada has to grow up without a father, if I have to spend the next… god knows how many years repeatedly telling her why you aren't there… I want some peace of mind, that when you come back, we can continue being a family together. And continue the family that we so much crave." She then chuckled softly, "And knowing Hinata and Naruto they'll beat us in children at this rate! I can't let that happen."

Sasuke looked at her sadly for a moment before leaning and whispering, "I promise." Kissing her softly before resting his forehead against hers. Looking down at the little child they created together with a proud like smile carving his lips.


End file.
